


discovery

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Card Games, M/M, merlin wants to know who dramatique exactly is, they play a card game and drama says if he wins he'll tell him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: “Human.”One card laid out on the table, a chuckle following it like punctuation.





	discovery

“Human.”

 

One card laid out on the table, a chuckle following it like punctuation.

 

“Nope.”

 

Merlin frowned, putting another card on the table.

 

“Demon.”

 

A shake of Dramatique’s head, followed by another one of his cards leaving his hand and laid out onto the table.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Then,” Merlin said, looking at the cards left he had in his hand, “you’re a witch.”

 

“Pfft, come on! Even you know that’s not true without me saying it!”

 

“Worth a shot though.”

 

Dramatique laughed yet again, waiting for Merlin to pick his next card. Merlin briefly looked up and met the other man’s eyes, trying to hide the shiver that came from doing so. How is it possible that two eyes on the same face could be so different from one another? One of them pink, such a bright vibrant shade that it pierced through his soul every single time he gazed at it, almost like it was watching and waiting for him to make a move. The other a solid black, glassy and so realistically human that it was unsettling.

 

Merlin finally put down another card, and Dramatique couldn’t seem to wipe that godforsaken smile off of his face.

 

“So? You’re next guess?”

 

“Bastard.”

 

Finally, he frowned. Merlin couldn’t help but wonder if he was the only being in this world to see that frown under that mask. What a discovery.

 

“No name calling!”

 

“That was my guess. You’re a bastard.”

 

Dramatique was pouting, silently shaking his head as he looked at his cards. He plucked yet another one and set it on the table. Hm. An interesting choice.

 

“Have anything else _besides_ something that insults my character?”

 

Merlin shook his head.

 

“Nah. By the way,” he began, finally putting the rest of his cards down on the table in a neat row, “I win.”

 

Dramatique gasped, then with a defeated huff he threw his cards aside as well, showing more or less a rather bad hand that was far less superior to Merlin’s. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, swinging his feet underneath the table. What a child.

 

“Hey,” Merlin nearly barked, “you agreed to this deal, so out with it. What exactly are you? Vampire? Werewolf? Just some random asshole with too much time on his hands?”

 

Dramatique leaned forward again in a rush, pointing a finger in Merlin’s face.

 

“Hey! I said no name calling!”

 

“Just a suggestion.”

 

Merlin pushed the hand out of his face with a distasteful scoff, not exactly pleased he was being so melodramatic about this. Dramatique sat back again with more or less a worse attitude than he had before, the end of his shoe kicking one of the legs of the table.

 

“I hate you.” Dramatique grumbled, but still met Merlin’s eyes again. Once more, like before, he found two very different dispositions in each eye. It almost made him wonder if what he was going to tell him was going to be the truth.

 

“But I _guess_ we did make a deal. Fine, I’ll tell you.”

 

The anticipation had built up over the course of their entire little game, only starting when Merlin had stumbled in on him without his mask, completely by accident. Dramatique didn’t seem upset, mostly just irritated that he would just barge into somewhere uninvited and demand to have some questions answered. That’s when that deck of cards was waved in front of him, with a little teasing promise of Merlin won at a game of cards with him, he’d tell him the truth.

 

Lowering his voice, Dramatique began with a smirk.

 

“I’m a…”

**Author's Note:**

> oof now this is a ship i can get behind


End file.
